Twins of Legend
by Gemenii-de-mare Totdeauna
Summary: When twin demigods, Aqua and Zin, start at Goode High, they have no idea that they could end up going to the place their mother always told them about: Camp Half-Blood.


**Disclaimer for the whole story: We don't own anything publicly recognised. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 1 (Zin)

Zin was awoken by the sound of her mother.

"Zin, Aqua, wake up!"

"Five more minutes mum!" Zin's twin sister Aqua mumbled.

"No. You need to get up now. You don't want to be late for your first day at your new school!" their mum called before barging into their room. "You were watching AVPM and AVPS all last night weren't you?"

Aqua and Zin automatically began to deny what their mum was accusing them of.

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Um, maybe because I found your I-pad with AVPS still playing?" their mum replied.

"Well that was yesterday during the day, wasn't it Aqua" Zin quickly formulated.

"You were playing basketball all day yesterday." she pointed out.

"The day before then, on the plane." Aqua butted in.

"I had the I-pad on the plane, actually."

"Well . . . you're in our room, get out!" Zin finalised the conversation. "We can't get ready for school with you here, you know!"

Ten minutes later, the twins were showered and dressed.

"What are you wearing?" Aqua yelled at Zin, who had just put her Slytherin baseball cap atop her messy brown curls, which were in a scruffy plait that had obviously been slept in. She was dressed in green jeans, a Slytherin Quidditch team t-shirt and long black Slytherin robes, with Slytherin socks under her Capezio dance shoes.

"Clothes. I'm wearing clothes." Zin replied smirking.

"You are not wearing that to school! Get changed now! I know this is America, and we can wear our own clothes to school, but please try to wear something a little more… normal." Aqua ordered.

"This is normal. For me, anyway." Zin stated, but began to take her robes off.

"Ditch the t-shirt!" Aqua demanded, "Wear something that won't stand out as much. Like I am."

Aqua was wearing plain blue jeans and a white sleeve-less shirt underneath her black leather jacket. She had a simple Bronze necklace with a sword charm on, as well as a bracelet that had a gold disc on her wrist. Her straight brown hair was braided down her back, the whisps held back by a hair clip shaped like a flame. Zin noticed the jewellery and quickly donned her own, exactly the same as her sister's.

"Fine. I'll wear my Rolling Stones Live t-shirt. But I'm keeping the hat." Zin's sea green eyes sparkled as she spoke, knowing that Aqua wouldn't think the changes were any better. Aqua sighed exasperatedly, but she knew that Zin was too stubborn to argue with.

"Alright, as long as it stops you wearing the robes." she said.

"But the robes are brilliant! They define me as me! People know what I am when I wear them. And I am an overly obsessed, no hope for a cure Harry Potter fangirl!"

"Nobody cares!" Aqua responded. "And I don't want to be seen with some mental case who should be in an asylum." She added under her breath. Zin began to retort, but was cut off by her mother:

"If you want any breakfast, come through now!"

"FOOD!" Zin screamed, leaping through the door and landing in a chair. Aqua followed at a more leisurely pace. The twins ate in silence, Zin shovelling her food and finishing in about a minute, before starting on Aqua's.

"Hey! That's mine!" Aqua yelled. Zin smirked and took more.

"I know. I just don't care." She retorted. Aqua glared at her and began to respond, but was cut off by her mother.

"Girls, stop bickering." she said. "Have you both got your defences?" The twins nodded in response. Zin began to fiddle with her necklace, but her mother took her hand in her own and told her to make sure she didn't accidently activate it again.

"Why do we have to take them?" Zin asked. "It's not like we'll get attacked on our first day."

"You have a lot of godly blood. Monsters will be attracted to you like bees to honey." her mother reminded her. "Would you two like me to drive you to school, or would you like to walk?"

"Walk!" Zin yelled, and Aqua covered her ears.

"Then you'd better go now. Have you both got your bags with _all_ your school stuff? I don't want a repeat of last time you started a new school." Zin grinned and rummaged through her black rucksack, which was covered in badges with names of rock bands, Harry Potter characters and slogans like _I'm not weird, I'm gifted_, _You laugh at me because I'm different. I laugh at you because you're all the same _and _Crazy! Mental! But NOT weird!_

About a minute later, she finished and said "Notepads: check. Pens: check. Pencils: check. Books: check. 3DS with games in case I get bored in class: check."

"Good. Give me the 3DS, and _try _not to get in too much trouble today. Just because it's your first day, does not mean the teachers won't give you detention for misbehaving." Zin grinned, knowing that the statement was in no way aimed at Aqua. She took the 3DS out of her bag and handed it over.

"Let's go!" Zin yelled, bouncing out of the door. Aqua rolled her eyes and followed.

"Bye, Mum." she said, just before she left the apartment. She ran down to the entrance of the building and stepped outside, only to see that Zin was already at the end of the road. Aqua ran to catch up with her sister, and reached her after about a minute, panting. Zin, on the other hand, was grinning insanely.

"Can't you even run forty metres?" she teased, and Aqua glared at her as she recovered.

"Shut up. We have less than ten minutes to get to school." At that, Zin started to walk down the road, this time at a reasonable speed. Aqua followed, not wanting to be left behind again.

The twins walked in silence, before Zin, as usual, broke out in song. Aqua quickly joined in. By the time they reached the school, the twins had sung The Music of the Night twice. They entered the building and walked up to the receptionist.

"Um, excuse me? We're new." Aqua said to her.

"Okay. I'm Miss Baxter." the receptionist replied "What are your names and what grades are you in?" she asked.

"Aquamarine and Aleksandryna-Zinnaella Ní Charoul-Belododia. We're in the 10th grade." Aqua informed Miss Baxter.

"Yes, okay. Your timetables were sent to you, I believe?" Miss Baxter asked, and Zin nodded in response. "You're in homeroom 7, down the hall and up the stairs to the left."

"Thank you!" Zin said excitedly, before bouncing down the hallway. Aqua sighed exasperatedly before following her.

They reached the door marked _7_, and Aqua opened it and stepped inside.

**A/N: In case you were wondering, Zin and Aqua are legacies of Apollo and Athena, and they don't currently know who their godly parent is.**


End file.
